Rifling of gun barrels is well known in the art. Gun barrels are rifled using three known techniques namely cut rifling, button rifling and hammer forge rifling. The cross-section of the rifling may generally be described as conventional rifling providing for a cross-sectional gear shaped configuration or polygonal rifling providing for a polygonal configuration. The present invention relates to rifling having a combination of standard rifling and polygonal rifling as described hereafter.
The prior art rifling while useful has various shortcomings, including deformation of the bullet which causes the center of gravity of the bullet to move off center and the bullet may not travel as straight as a bullet with a center of gravity more on center. Accordingly, improvement to barrel rifling is desirable to provide for more accurate tracking of bullets. The rifling techniques of the present invention provide such improvement.